Mockingjay Alternate Ending
by michellegomez39
Summary: This alternate ending is the way I wished Mockingjay would have ended! It's not that I did not like the book, it's just I wished the author could've written more romantic parts with either Gale or Peeta! So I decided to write one! It's not finished!
1. Chapter 1: Katniss POV

Petta and I grow back together. There are still moments when he clutches the back of a chair and hangs on until the flashblacks are over. I wake screaming from nightmares of mutts and lost children. But his arms are there to comfort me. And eventually his lips. On the night I feel that thing again, the hunger that overtook me on the beach, I know this would have happened anyway. That what I need to survive is not Gale's fire, kindled with rage and hatred. I have plenty of fire myself. What i need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again. And only Peeta can give me that.

(3 years after the rebellion)

As time went by, Peeta and I decided it would be best to live together. Not that it would make much difference since we were both always at each other's houses, but we wanted a place where we could both call home. We decided to live in my house, since his home brought him too many memories of his own family. Sometimes I wonder how painful all of this is to him. He lost every person he loved when District 12 was destroyed, his father and mother, his brothers, his friends... It seemed unbearable to me. I tried to comfort him whenever I could, and when I would ask what I could do to make it better, he would simply whispher " Stay with me," and kiss me tenderly. I couldn't imagine how devastated he must feel. I mean yes I lost Prim, but I still had my mother, who successfully established a hospital in District 5 and Gale, who, acoording to Haymitch, is dating Johanna Mason, amazingly enough.

Gale had accepted a job in the Capitol. He worked with Paylor and Plutarch and together accomplished the unimaginable, bringing a sence of security and happiness to the whole nation. I felt very proud of him and eventually got the nerve to call him, as Peeta had suggested. I was very nervous and terrified about hearing his voice again, since the last time I spoke to him was to tell him that Peeta was the one I needed to survive...

9 months after the rebellion

_Katniss and Peeta at this time lived seperately, but visited eachother frequently. Katniss and Gale had not talked since the end of the rebellion._

"You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta had whisphered into my ear. We were in my living room in front of the warm fire. He was sitting on the floor beside the cozy couch i was falling asleep on, holding my hand in both of his. I had begged him to spend the night with me and he eventually agreed in the condition that we would visit the lake the next day.

"Real." I whisphered as I pulled him up and motioned him to lay on top of me. He used my stomach as a pillow and took my left hand in his right. He quickly kissed each of my fingers, my thumb, my index, my middle, my pinkie, but lingered too long on my ring finger. I guess he could feel me staring at him because he suddenly looked at me with a smile on his lips.

"What? Go to sleep!" I answered defensively. He kept staring at me intensely, like if he was memorizing every feature on my tired face and at the same time trying to figure something out.

"Katniss are you sure you made the right decision? Do you really prefer me instead of Gale? I'm asking you this because I saw how painful and desperate you were when you saved him from the peacekeeper. I just want to make sure that it's me you want and not Gale. I don't want to live the rest of my life wondering if you would have chosen Gale had I not been in the games with you." He said firmly. He stared at my eyes for a long moment before I finally whispered the word that would lock the pain and hurt away forever.

"Yes Peeta. I made the right decision. You're the one I want to be with. I love you with all my heart and don't ever question it again. I will always love you... always. And it's not because you're the one I cant survive without, though that's certainly part of it, but... its because the moment I thought you had died in the second games,... I wanted to die too. I couldn't even breathe from the pain of seeing you lifeless and that's when I realized that... I loved you. That moment made me make my decision unconsciously. Believe me Peeta when I say ' I love you.'"

I disentangled myself from his strong arms, crossed the room to retrieve two blankets from the closet underneath the stairs, and found him seated in the rocking chair beside the coffee table, smiling. I vaguely wondered how fast he moved as I walk towards him. He opens his arms for me and when I straddle him, his smile becomes a grin. I wrap one of the cozy blankets across his shoulders and back and when I wrap myself with the other blanket, he grabs my waist and pulls me even closer to him. We look intensely at one another and when I can no longer stand it, I grab his face and start kissing him hungrily. He doesn't hesitate for a moment and kisses me with as much passion as I am. He removes one arm from my waist and pulls my head even closer to his lips as the other arm presses me so tightly against his chest that I feel dizzy from the lack of air.

"I love you Katniss." he says breathlessly between kisses.

"I love you Peeta. Always." I reply.

The shrill ring from the phone makes us both jump. I can't imagine who could be calling me at this hour. It was 10 past midnight and I honestly was not in the mood to answer.

"Answer it." Peeta said.

"Why?" I asked with a smile as I returned my lips to his. He chuckled and gave up the nonsence of answering the phone. The phone rang again and this time I was the one to break the kiss. I stomped towards the coffee table, retrieved the phone, and pressed the green button.

"Hello?" I asked grumpily.

"Katniss? ...It's Gale." My world suddenly stopped spinning and I was brought back to reality. Gale? Why is he calling me? Is something wrong? Or did he need to talk to me? No that couldn't be it. _He _was the one to stop all contact with me. Still though...

"Ummm... hi Gale," I said timidly. I had no idea where he was. Last time I heard anything about him was when Greasy Sae had informed me that he had taken a fancy job in the capitol and was seen on television alot. He refused to answer any of my calls and eventually I stopped trying. I took it as a sign that he din't want anything to do with me. At first I felt hurt and devastated, but with time I felt relieved because I knew that the one I had chosen was Peeta. And now hearing his voice...it made me...what? ...happy? sad? More like confused.

" Hi Catnip. Umm...I...," there was a slight pause. I could hear him take a deep breath.

" Is something wrong Gale?" I grasped at straws. I had no clue of why he was calling me.

Peeta's eyes were locked on my face ever since I said Gale's name, he was breathing hard. I could tell he wished he hadn't even suggested for me to answer the phone.

" No, no! Nothing's wrong. It's just that...well...," he trailed off.

"Go ahead. What is it?"

" I'm sorry about ignoring all your phone calls. It's just that deep in my heart I knew that you had chosen Peeta and I din't want you to confirm it because i knew I would break down if you did. I'm sorry for being such a coward and not saying goodbye at the train station when you returned to District 12. I'm sorry." he said in a hurry.

It took me a minute to process all he had said and when I was about to answer him, he simply said, " There's a train leaving to District 12 in 2 weeks. And I was wondering if I could stop by and talk about all of this. I feel really bad about leaving things the way they are and I would like to fix them. So what do you say?" he asked expectantly.

" I don't know Gale. I mean I understand what you are trying to do, but Peeta is here... and I'm not sure if now is the best time to try... and mend things. I need more time to figure things out." I whisphered. Peeta was now staring at the fire, his eyes unreadable. What could he be thinking? But I knew I did not want to know.

" Please Katniss...please. I promise I won't do anything bad. You chose Peeta and I understand...but I would really like us to be friends or at least try. I just can't bare the thought of losing my hunting partner after all we've been through. Think about it." he pleaded.

I _was_ thinking about it, but I wasn't thinking about Gale. What would Gale's visit do to my relationship with Peeta? It would definitely make it harder than it already is. Why did Gale want to make things better _now_?

"Let me call you back tomorrow. I need to sleep on it. Please Gale." I responded breathlessly. What I really needed to do was talk to Peeta about this.

"Okay then, but _I_ will be the one to call _you_ because you'll probably forget about it by tomorrow...so umm...goodnight Catnip..." Gale said awkwardly.

" Goodnight Gale." I replied softly. I hung up the phone and let out a huge breath that i hadn't realized I was holding. I raised my head facing the roof with my eyes closed. I needed some sleep.

As I turned around to explain to Peeta what had just happened, he made his way towards the front door and unlocked it.

"Where are you going?" I asked sadly, staring at my feet. I made no move towards him, afraid he would reject me.

He din't answer.

" Peeta? Won't you stay?" I whispered to my feet. Even though I knew it was useless, I should at least try to explain to him, but maybe now was not the right time.

He still din't respond, but then I heard the unmistakable sound of his feet walking towards me. I still couldn't face him. I was too tired to try and explain things, then all of sudden, his hand grabs my chin and lifts my head up. What is he searching for in my face? Can he see how tired I am? Is he looking at the fading scar in my cheek? Can he see how desperately in love I am with him? That without him there is no reason for me to live? Before I can question further, he releases my chin to caress my cheek and slowly puts his strong arms around my waist as he brings me closer to his body. I think he could sence how tired I was because his grip got tighter on me before my body went limp in his embrace.

"Dont leave me Peeta. I need you with me." I said barely coherent.

" I won't. I love you." He whisphered to my ear.

He then reached down and grabbed my legs as he craddled me to his chest. We went up the stairs and into my room. He gently placed me on my bed while I fumbled with the covers to cover my shivering body.

"Katniss?" Peeta asked. He was by the chimney in my room starting a fire.

" hmm?" i murmured unintellegibly.

After a long moment he finally said, " Do you really not want to have kids?"

His question immediately brought my tiredness to a stop. I opened my eyes wide open and stared at him uncomprehendingly. What was this about?

" Why are you asking me this Peeta?" I asked curiously.

" Well... it's just... that I...ummm... want kids, but umm..." he paused.

A yawn escaped my lips involunteraly while I stared at him curiously.

" Nevermind we'll talk about this tomorrow when you have rested." He said quietly. He stood up from the fire, walked towards my bed, removed his shoes, and layed down on the bed, underneath the covers, with his back facing me. I immediately wrapped my right arm around his waist and pulled myself closer to him. I stroked his hair, his back, his arms , the back of his neck, and felt him shiver at my touch.

" Peeta?" I asked.

" Yeah?"

" Can we talk about this tomorrow at the lake?"

He turned around and embraced me. His lips were at my neck when he whisphered a soft "Yes." I cuddled closer to him and drifted asleep.

The sound of a bird singing a melody woke me up. I slowly opened my eyes to find Peeta missing from my bed. I sat up slowly and brushed my hair away from my face. Where could he be? I slowly disentangled myself from the covers and grabbed my black, silk robe from the foot of the bed. As I fastened the thin tie around my waist, I opened the large window and looked outside. The weather was perfect, the breeze breathtaking, and even the deep, green grass was beautiful. I touched the flowers that Peeta had put on my window and inhaled the delicious, warm scent. I stayed there for a moment taking in the sun that now seemed to be burning my hair and decided to look for Peeta. I was admiring the scenery for a second longer when I recognized Peeta talking to Delly Cartwright. They were both sitting on the brick floor in front of his house, eating bread. I immediately went downstairs and slightly opened the window that was adjacent to his house. I leaned my ear closer to the opening and heard Peeta laughing.

" And that's how I twisted my foot!...I can't believe I was so stupid!" she laughed.

" Your aren't stupid. Would you like to come in? I can make you some cookies if you like." Peeta said.

" I dont think I can walk that far. You go and I'll wait for you here." she replied.

" Come on! I'll carry you." he said.

I heard her giggle and then it became silent. I felt my heart break...

Moments later, when I had finished bathing and dressing, Peeta knocked at my door.

" Katniss are you there?" he asked.

"Umm yeah, come in." I said sadly.

He opened the door slowly and saw me sitting by the window. He walked towards me and pulled a chair from the corner, placing it beside mine and took a seat. We stayed like that for a long time while I watched the mockingjays playing and singing in the trees. I could feel him staring at me the entire time and when I finally turned my attention to him, he let his eyes drop.

"Peeta what's wrong?" I asked lightly, but you could hear the sadness in my voice. The entire time I was bathing I couldn't help but feel hearbroken over his encounter with Delly. " Nothing, nothing. It's just you promised me that we were going to go to the lake today and well I was wondering if you would still want to go..." he finished quietly. I wished i could wrap my arms around him, but for some reason it din't feel right...so instead I stood up and walked to my closet to retrieve two towels and a worn bag. As I gently placed the towels in the bag, I felt Peeta move. He walked to my side and delicately placed a small, paper bag of cookies on top of the towels. I looked up and stared at his eyes, wondering if he had some sort of connection with Delly, if he had any feelings for her. I quickly shook my head and wrapped the strap of the bag over my shoulder. I opened the door and walked down the stairs slowly. I went inside the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. I could hear him descend the stairs laughing slightly. _Was he thinking of Delly? Does he have feelings for her?_ _Does he think she's pretty?...prettier than me? _Of course I know that I am nowhere near as beautiful as she is, but I can't help but feel betrayed. He probably hugged her...or kissed her...The thought of them being affectionate made me see red. I was hurt, sad, and angry. I loved him, but apparently he did not love me.

Suddenly the bottle slipped from my shaking hand and bounced on the floor.

" Katniss?" Peeta asked while he picked up the bottle.

I couldn't look at him. I was afraid of seeing pity in his eyes. I stumbled forward almost falling, but his arms caught me in time. I still refused to look at him and I removed myself from his grip. I opened the front door and make my way towards the lake.

Several minutes pass when I finally reach my destination. The whole time I walked to the lake, I couln't help but think of Peeta's strong arms carrying Delly to his house. How close she must have been to his face. How perhaps she got even closer to his lips... I reminded myself to breathe.

" Katniss! Wait up!" Peetas says as he runs towards me.

I sit down on the grass, by the mushy bank, letting my feet soak in the tourquoise water. I stare at the lake fully aware of Peeta watching me from a distance. I sigh and stand up, removing my black leather jacket and torn up pants, exposing my black shirt, and black shorts. I desentangle my hair from its braid and let it fall loose. I then take a deep breath and run towards the lake, laughing as I dive in the water...momentarily forgetting Gale's call, Peeta's question, and Peeta's encounter with Delly.


	2. Chapter 2: Peeta's POV

"Katniss! Wait up!" I yell at her.

When I finally reach the lake, I am breathless. I feel my face flushed and sweaty and I have to lean on a tree to catch my breath. Not that I'm complaing, the view is excellent. Katniss removed her leather jacket and pants, unveiling black shorts and a black, low cut, curve-hugging shirt that made her ivory skin glow. She reached behind her head to her hair and loosend the thick braid, letting it tumble in waves halfway down her back. The sun made her black hair shine and the wind removed any stray hair from her heart shaped face. Her gray eyes were on fire beneath her long curled eyelashes as she scanned the lake. Her full lips spread easily into a smile...my heart fluttered as I admired her beauty.

_God I love you! You are so beautiful... _I thought.

She stepped back a bit and then lunged her lean body towards the lake. Moments later she resurfaced and laughed with joy. She swam forward until she reached the bank again. She held onto the flat boulder that was sticking out from the edge and laid her head on her arms that were on top of each other. She grinned at my admiring gaze, but soon faltered. I was in awe of her beauty. Her body glistened in the sun just like her wet tangled hair. Her eyes were hypnotic up until her brilliant smile faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I stepped away from the tree and loudly walked towards her glorious body. I brushed some dirt off the boulder and sat down infront of her. She was still in the water when she spoke...

" Peeta...I have to tell you something..."

"...yes?" I said expectantly.

She suddenly looked nervous.

" When Gale called last night, he asked me if he could come and visit me. I told him that I needed to sleep on it, but I just wanted to discuss it with you." She said in a hurry. She looked up at me with pleading eyes. _Such beautiful gray eyes..._

I din't feel betrayed like I felt last night, but I still felt uneasy about Gale's visit. Would he try to get Katniss? _No, no...he wouldn't. He knows that she picked me._

After a few minutes of silence, I finally sighed and reached over to lay my hand on top of her wet one. She searched my eyes questionably.

" There's nothing to dicuss Katniss. I am not your mother. You can do whatever you want and i'll be here with you. And if you would like Gale to visit, so be it. I will not make you unhappy. I love you too much." I grinned at her. Maybe Gale and I could _try_ to get along...

" I love you too." She said delighted. " Just remember that."

Then suddenly she grabbed my hand tighter and submerged me in the lake. I broke the waters surface with a slight cough and swam towards Katniss who was grinning maliciously beside me.

About 3 monts prior, she had insisted that I learn to swim. I din't really want to, but she convinced me with a couple of kisses... maybe more than that...And now I could swim, maybe not as good as her, but at least I was able to keep myself from drowning.

"What's wrong? Can't keep up?" She grinned. _God she's beautiful!_ I thought as I admired her lovely face and sculpted body. Then the one image that I always tried to ignore was front and center in my mind...

Katniss glowing under her long, flowing hair, her full lips, her big gray eyes, her extremely long, curly eyelashes, her ivory and olive skin combination...the medium sized bulge between her hips...her slender hand caressing it. I quickly shook my head as if that would vanish the image. _I wish we could have kids! _I din't want to press the question because I knew that would result in us arguing and I din't want to ruin this perfect moment..., but I had to keep insisting.

" What's wrong?" she asked again. Her face reacted to my moment of she looked worried, but then her face fell instantly, looking angered and hurt. _What's making her mad? _I thought, but whatever it was, she would eventually tell me...Katniss was not the type of girl to hide her feelings.


End file.
